


How I Met Your Mother

by Rainbow_unicorn_24



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_unicorn_24/pseuds/Rainbow_unicorn_24
Summary: Kate and Victoria convince Max to go to a sorority party and loosen up which leads to Max waking up in Chloe GODDAMN Price's bed.





	How I Met Your Mother

I don’t own Life is strange I just enjoy the characters and the feelings of love. This is my first fic for LIS also its my first one shot so be kind.

**How I met your mother**

The morning sunshine streaming through the bedroom window caused a pain in Max’s head. A loud “Ugh.” could be heard from under a pile of blankets as Max raised her arms and stretched them above her head, finally she noticed that she was….topless. “Oh my dog.” she says as she lifted the blanket up and noticed that not only was she topless, she was bottomless as well. Max began to freak out and tried to remember what happened last night but that just made her head hurt more. Suddenly, the sound of a toilet flushing in the next room made her jump and she realized that she was not alone.  _ “I need to get out of here before whoever that is gets out.” _ she thought as she leapt from the bed and began to dress quickly. Just as she was struggling to put on her shoes the door to the bathroom opened and the last person Max expected to see walked out the door already showered and dressed for the day.

“Chloe Price?” Max asked stunned. Chloe smiles and nods her head, embarrassed. “Um. Yeah. I’m sorry but I don’t think I got your name last night.” Max was stunned and sits down on the bed putting her head in her hands.  _ Just how many beers did I have last night that I woke up naked with Chloe goddamn Price.  _

Chloe Price was the person everyone at Oregon State secretly wanted to be; she was laid back, funny and smart. She had a massive amount of friends, many of them stoners like her, and rumor had it that Rachael Amber was her girlfriend. Everyone knew of Chole Price but Chloe Price obviously wouldn’t know someone like Max so how did she end up in this situation?

When the bed sank beside her and she felt a hand on her shoulder Max realized that she hadn’t spoken in a very long time. She sucked in a deep breath, and looked into Chloe’s eyes and asked the one question she was dying to know.

“What the hell happened last night?”

*Last Night*

“Come on Max, it’s one party its not gonna kill you to go just ONCE.” said Kate who had been trying to convince Max to go to her, and her girlfriend Victoria’s, sorority party. Max sat on her bed, in her dorm room, with her arms crossed stubbornly refusing and had been for a good half hour. “What would I even do there? Drink? Smoke weed? No thank you.”  

“Max, it's not good for you to always hole yourself up in here. All you do is go to class, do research in the library and come back here to do homework. Live a little.” this from Max’s other friend, and Kate’s girlfriend, Victoria. “That’s not true.” Max was quick to defend herself but the two looked at her in disbelief. “It’s true guys, sometimes I go out and have tea or coffee with Kate.” both the other girls smack their hands on their foreheads before Kate spoke again. “While I do agree with you, and it is nice to have that time with you, I think you need to get out and socialize with more people around campus. Get more friends, maybe a boyfriend.” at this Max began to blush and hugged her arms tightly around herself. “Come on Max we just don’t wanna see you all by yourself all the time. Please for us?” Max looked into the eyes of her two best friends and sighed. 

“Fine, but i’m only staying for an hour.” Kate squeals and claps her hands as she starts to drag her out of the room. 

By the time the trio of girls arrive at the sorority house the walls are already vibrating with the sound from the music that was blaring. Max tried not to look as freaked out as she was as Kate led her by the wrist through the house and to a large table filled with snacks next to a large keg. “Here, have a drink and have fun.” Victoria hands Max a red solo cup of beer, grabs Kate, who has her own drink, and takes her to a section of the large living room that was apparently reserved for dancing. 

Max looks into the cup and takes a tentative sniff of the liquid inside and grimaces.  _ Well here goes nothing. _ She thinks but, just as she was about to take a drink some unknown force from behind knocks into her and she spills the foul smelling beverage all over her jane doe shirt. She turns to find two muscle headed jocks beating the crap out of each other and people cheering around them. She looks on disgusted for a moment and decided to go outside for some fresh air. 

She was almost to the back of the house when she heard the giggling followed by the sound of a flick as a lighter brought some light that was the darkness beside the giant house. Max got closer but stopped once she realized who was standing there each with a cigarette in their mouth smiling at something one of them must have said. It was none other than Chloe Price and her best friend, girlfriend?, Rachel Amber. Max was going to back away and go back into the party to tell her friends that she was not ready for this type of social interaction when the smoking duo finally noticed her.

“Hey, don’t be shy. Come over and have a smoke with us.” Rachel says with a smile at Max that she couldn’t refuse. Hesitantly, she approaches the group and smiles nervously. 

“We have a math class together don’t we?” Rachel tries to draw conversation out of Max after an awkward silence that stretches into ten minutes. The shy girl nods, “Yeah, I sit a couple of seats behind you. Math suck.” the other girls laugh at that in agreement and the awkward silence comes to a close at the three continue to converse. “Why does it smell like awful, cheap beer.” Chloe suddenly says twenty minutes later when their last round of laughter finally dies down. “My drink kinda got spilled on me.” max states and looks down in embarrassment. “Hey don’t be upset, it happens. We got our own secret stash right here.” Chloe said and with a flourish pulled a flask from within her leather jacket. Rachel, on the other hand, holds up a bottle wrapped in a paper bag that Max hadn’t noticed the whole time they had been conversing. Both offer their beverage to the shy girl and she grabs the flask, not wanting to mess up this new friendship and gives the opening a sniff. “What’s in here?” she asked nervously. Chloe smiles, reassuringly, “Just some whiskey. Give it a try it’ll make you feel warm.” Max took a little sip and ends up choking as the liquid starts burning its way down her throat. “Ugh.” is all she can say and the other two begin to laugh. 

“It gets easier, don’t worry.”

*the next morning*

“I really need to get out of here.” Max jumps up off the bed but keeps her head down. 

“Wait, what’s the rush.why don’t we go have breakfast or something.” Chloe grabs Max by the arm as she continued towards the door, making her stop in her tracks. Suddenly, Max turns around angry and embarrassed beyond belief, “I never do this kind of thing I’m so sorry. I never go out to parties. I never drink. And I most definitely don’t have SEX with girls I just met.” Chloe lets go over her hand in shock and lets Max get out the door. 

*Max*

“So, let me get this straight. I came back into the party, completely trashed with Chloe and Rachel and proceeded to drink beer after beer, do shots and even do a keg stand?” Max groaned out as Kate and Victoria filled in her missing memory. Both nodded and max couldn’t believe she had gotten herself into this mess. “Only, where did you end up last night. We saw you leave with Chloe and Rachel but we didn’t know where you went. We went to your dorm room this morning but you weren’t there.” Max blushed and buried her face in her hands as she whispered. “I woke up at Chloe’s this morning.” but both girls heard her and gasped. 

“YOU STAYED AT CHLOE PRICE’S HOUSE LAST NIGHT!” both girls leapt forward and grabbed Max by the hands and demanded she tell them everything that happened.

*Chloe*

“Max just got up and ran away?” Rachel failed to hold back her laughter as Chloe nodded and looked embarrassed. “Well, that’s certainly the first time that’s happened to YOU hasn’t it?” Rachel finally got out once her laughter died down. “Fuck you, she was just shocked is all. I don’t think this kind of thing is normal for her, you saw how shy she was last night.” Chloe tried to regain her tattered pride. She and Rachel were sitting at a little table inside the cafe located on campus and she had explained the whole confusing situation to an amused Rachel over breakfast. She sighed suddenly, “I don’t know what to do, we had a really good time last night and I think I really like this girl.” Rachel tried to comfort her friend. “We just need to come up with a situation where you can meet her again.” chloe smiled and the two begin to scheme when she was approached by two grinning girls.

*max*

As Max was on her way back to her dorm she caught a hint of blue in her peripheral. She  ducked her head, trying to make herself as small as possible, and sneak across campus. Since her escape the day before the brunette had been avoiding bumping into Chloe, but it seemed that everywhere she went the blue haired girl would be. It had seemed peculier at first, then mildly annoying but now it was downright irritating. She had first noticed Chloe when she was getting breakfast in the cafeteria. Chloe and Rachel had been sitting across the room when she had been in line and she quickly paid for her food and left. The next time she had seen the bluenette she was trying to find a book to help her do her english paper in the library when she spotted her sitting at one of the computers. Max didn’t think she could keep this up forever but she was willing to try, however, it seemed that fate, and chloe, had different plans as Chloe suddenly looked up and made eye contact with Max. Max froze, the bluenette smiled and began to make her way towards her. Max’s fight or flight instinct kicked in and she began sprinting across campus with the other girl not far behind. 

Max began to panic as Chloe’s longer legs ate up the distance between them quickly and grabbed her by the shoulder, halting her progress. Suddenly she was turned around and looked directly into the taller girls beautiful eyes.

“Hey. gotcha. Ha ha.” Chloe laughed nervously much to the other girls surprise. Max looked away and tried to keep the blush that the other girls touch caused her. “I really need to talk to you. I’ve been trying to all day.” Suddenly, seeing Chloe everywhere made much more sense. “You’ve been following me.” it was a statement and it was Chloe’s turn to blush; usually she didn’t have to go through so much trouble to get a girl to talk to her. She nodded, “But how did you know where I was going to be?” she was confused, how could this person she barely knew know where she was going to be all day. If possible, Chloe looked even more embarrassed. “Yesterday, I was trying to think of some way to talk to you when your friends Kate and Victoria come up to me, tell me I did a great job getting you to socialize and that you usually get food at the cafeteria and go to the library to do research a lot. However, I didn’t expect you to duck out as soon as you saw me.” she gave Max an impressed look and continued. “I really need to talk to you. Please, have some coffee with me.” Max looked around and noticed that people were beginning to look at them. She grabbed Chloe by her hand and pulled her to her dorm, slamming the door in the process. She motioned for Chloe to sit on her bed and stood across the room, waiting for the other girl to speak. 

Chloe takes a deep breath, “look I know that last night was your first time doing something like that but I had a really good time and, if you’d let me I’d love to actually take you out tonight.” she finished in one swift breath, nervous for some reason. Max couldn’t believe her ears, “You want to take ME out? What about Rachel I thought that you two were an item?” Chloe looks up, surprised, “God no, she’s my best friend in the world I don’t think of her that way. Besides, why would I take her out when there's a pretty girl standing across the room from me.” Max blushed she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Chloe thought she was pretty. THE Chloe Price she had always heard about or seen from afar, the girl she secretly thought of as beautiful in more than just an admiring way when she allowed herself the thought was looking at her in a way that made her feel giddy inside. Did she like girls? She had always suppressed the thought but her drunken antics with Chloe two days ago had allowed her to begin to let the thoughts flow. Max looked into Chloe’s eyes and felt emboldened. “Alright Chloe, I’ll go on a date with you.” the taller girl cheered loudly and quickly crossed the room to Max and embraced her. “I’m so happy Maxie. I can’t wait.” Max was also very excited, by tonight's end she was going to have her first date with, not only a girl, but Chloe goddamn Price. She couldn’t wait to see where this went.

*10 years later*

“And that kids, is how I met your mother.” Max says and looks into the eyes of her 13 year old son and 15 year old daughter as they sit on the floor in front of her chair. Both kids roll their eyes at their mothers cliche story ending but smile when they hear the front door open as their other mother enters the house. 

“Honey, I’m home.” she calls as both kids run to hug their other mother. Max begins to get up and smiles when she hears the cheerful squeals of “Aunt Rachel.” followed by a laugh from the other woman. “ Hey kiddos I missed you too.”

“Hey! What am I chopped liver? You didn’t miss your own mother! Oof!” I hear Chloe tease with a laugh and then the sound of her being tackled by our kids.

Max couldn’t believe her perfect life had started with a drunken adventure and ending up naked in a stranger's bed. She loved her life and wouldn’t change it for anything. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay, I posted this on ff.net and one of the reviews I got was that the ending was a little confusing. if you guys have trouble and I need to fix the ending. that's why I am posting on this site too so I can get more feedback. thanks guys!   
> Edit: I think I fixed the ending to clarify so let me know what you think! thanks guys have a good day.


End file.
